Pigment of Imagination
by ForeverFirefly.dreamyluv
Summary: The fate of a bedridden girl and the magical boy all started with a Jewish mirror. Please read and review! Song fic for Magical Mirror.


Pigment of Imagination

_Vocaloid song fic._

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or this song used in this fic. My own version.

Magical Mirror

(I am sorry if I offended anyone with this fic. It is not intentional and will never be.)

The Nazis have invaded the nearby cities. Everyday it rained. The water in the streets rose to more than a few inches. The sky seemed to be crying with its people. Shedding tears every minute.

Rin Kagamine, a polio patient that couldn't move her legs, sat near the attic window, overlooking the mouring city. She wasn't like other patients, pale and sickly. Her physical appearance looked rather healthy but her mental state had reached the ground bottom low. People gossiped that a strange girl with hypnotizing azure eyes lived in the mansion's attic. The monster that would peer into their souls at night when they walked past.

Rin's family had locked her up in the attic since she was diagnosed with polio. Sure she got treatment, but the "shame" as her family called it, would affect thier "business". So they locked her up and never let her out.

Her family are Jewish. The way they treated her was for her own protection, they say. And she believed it so. When they heard that the Nazis were taking Jewish families into concentration camps, they had locked the whole mansion down. Her only company was books, a sketch book, a diary and a pencil.

Rin awoke from her daydream when the door to the attic creaked open. She turned, already knowing that it wouldn't be her parents, to the stranger who was busy moving the large, antique mirror to the other side of the room.

"Excuse me," the stranger jumped as he realized that the one speaking was the bedridden girl, "Why are you putting a mirror in my room?" Rin stared at the old mirror with a frown on her face. The moving man answered with a stiff voice, "Your parents do not have room for such a mirror in the main room." Her frown soften as she uttered, "Please leave the mirror right there. It wouldn't matter where you will put it, am I right?" As soon as Rin said this, the man hastily leaned it against the wall, and took off.

"I wonder why he was acting so weird," Rin rested her gaze upon the antique mirror. Curiously, she slipped out of bed, managing to get on her knees, and crawled over. The mirror reflected her own reflection. And for the first time, in a long time, she saw herself. A regular looking girl, a little on the bony side, her blue eyes reflecting her loneliness and her pale legs, that she couldn't feel anymore. The girl in the mirror began to cry.

_ "Why are you crying Rin?" _A mellow voice echoed in the room. Rin's head jerked up to see a boy, in the mirror, with her same azure eyes, the same blonde hair, tied in a small ponytail at the back. "W-who are you?" The boy smiled kindly, _"Len, just call me Len." _ Rin wiped the last of her tears on her dress sleeve, "W-why are you i-in the m-mirror?" _"Enough about me, tell me about yourself." _ For the very first time, Rin had made a new friend.

The days now passed quickly. Each day Rin spent with Len grew to more comfortable levels. Laughter was heard in the once quiet room. Her parents didn't mind, because they thought that she was going finally mad. But it was just the opposite, Rin's lonely shell had cracked.

It was like magic. A week since Len appeared in her life, Rin was able to walk. Two weeks since Len came, her parents had talked to her, telling her that they were sorry. Three, four weeks, and she was given better living conditions in her attic room, just like a princess.

It was just another day, Rin eating her food as she waited for Len to appear at around nine in the morning. All of a sudden, there was a loud commotion downstairs in the main room. Shouting of curse words and loud male voices boomed. Rin immediately set her plate down and checked out the window. Three burly men stood in front of the mansion. They were hauling her mother towards them.

"We are going to look through your house whether you like it or not!" The shouting stopped abruptly and Rin heard the door to the mansion slam open. The thought now struck her in the head. 'They are here to check if we are Jews.'

Rin swiftly got out of bed, her legs moving automatically to the mirror. The words along the sides confirmed it. The old, dusty mirror that contained her friend and first love, was a Jewish crafted mirror.

She panicked, her hands turned sweaty and she pleaded to the mirror, "Please! Let me see Len!" Rin was about to give up when, the image of a solemn boy shimmered on its surface. "Len! There are people here that are going to take the mirror away! What do we do?!" Len mearly placed his hands on the other side of the mirror, _"It is time for me to go, Rin." _ "What?! But no! We can hide the mirror! I have a secret closet over there!" _"Rin, they will find this mirror and you and your whole family will be sent away." _"No! They won't find it! I'm a good hider Len!" _"As much as that is convincing, there is no time." _At this moment, the men's shouting drew closer than ever. "Len wait don-!" The boy in the mirror sadly lifted his lips, _"Good-bye Rin, I will always watch you. I love you." _ "No!"

The men came into the attic room, where they found a girl crying, broken glass and wood shattered and splintered so badly, that not one piece of solid evidence was found, that the mirror was Jewish made.


End file.
